


Gon’s Oral Fixation

by Cherrua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bottom Gon, Bottom Gon Freecs, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Sorry, It’s dick sucking for more than half of the fic, M/M, No Sex, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Thumb-sucking, obviously...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrua/pseuds/Cherrua
Summary: Killua finds a good way to calm down Gon when he’s tense.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Gon’s Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the porn. Enjoy cause I feel like it’s annoying of me to write so much of it. I’ll probably stop :’)

It’d been a persistent habit for Gon to suck on things. More often when he was stressed. During a stressful test? He’d put his mouth on the pencil. Sometimes he’d do it to cords like a curious puppy. It was just expected for things to get wet and messed up when left alone with him.

Normally that would be fine enough. Sometimes it got kind of annoying though... The cord incident had just happened not too long ago. 

...

“Anyone seen my phone charger?” Killua asked, walking into the room. Right in the corner he spotted Gon with it in his mouth. Immediately he stopped after being caught and spat it out. 

The two stared at each other for a minute and didn’t say anything. Then Killua snapped and pointed an accusatory finger at him. “What the heck are you doing?! Ugh, it’s all wet now!”

“I didn’t chew it! It probably works just fine, why’re you so upset?!”

“Well how am I supposed to know that?! Not to mention you just got all your weird mouth germs all over it!”

Gon picked it back up and threw it towards him while sticking his tongue out. “I can’t help it, okay?! I wasn’t thinking!” 

“Ew, don’t throw it at me!” Killua shrieked, running back out of the room. Soon enough Gon followed to try and hand it back to him.

...

Eventually it’d become enough and Killua couldn’t stand seeing him chew up his stuff and openly suck his thumb in public. Gon had to grow up at some point and he’d have to help him out a little bit. It was meant to be a gentle push. 

Emphasis on meant... 

Instead he put the two of them in an awkward position and now they were stuck. At least until he could reason with Gon.

Fuck...

The two of them stood there in silence, Gon silently processing what was happening. Then he began to blush furiously. “You’re not serious..” He started off quietly, staring at him. “You’re so-!”

“I am! I don’t know why you’re so shocked.”

“You really pulled me out for this?!”

“What was I supposed to do?! You started sucking on the arm rest!”

Suddenly he went fully red and began to shake from either— nerves, or embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t notice until you pulled me out of the room!”

“You really are something else...”

“I felt weird back there!” 

“Don’t you think I noticed?!”

A knock came on the door and the two of them jumped. They stared at it and then back at each other in almost perfect unison.

“You two better not take too long in there, I’ll be waiting for you.” A booming voice told them, then came footsteps as they left. Shit... Killua’s dad was scary. It was no wonder Gon was so stressed out about talking to him. It’s not like it’d be easy for him to understand... Well— their relationship. He began to suck on his thumb just from that alone and Killua ripped it out of his mouth.

“Killu—“

“Nothing’s gonna happen! You know I wouldn’t let him hurt you or do something to separate us.”

“Yeah, but..”

“What?”

“I’m still worried.” Gon began to chew on his bottom lip and Killua took notice. He was trying his best to both respect Killua’s wishes and still preform his nervous habit. That made him feel bad.

“Hey...” Killua started off. He raised his hand and put a hand on Gon’s hair, petting him gently. As Gon looked up at him with his huge eyes— he was bombarded with thoughts, thinking he looked like a puppy. “You know, we could do something together— before we go back. Maybe it’ll help you relax.” 

“What’s that?”

“You can suck on me anywhere you want, your call. Then— you have to promise not to do it in front of my family for the rest of our time here.” 

Gon didn’t even hesitate and nodded, leaning in and pulling down Killua’s turtleneck. He put his lips onto the pale surface of his neck and started with a gentle sucking. His teeth didn’t seem to get involved... Killua spoke too soon though. He began to lightly nip at him and massage his skin with his tongue. His own fear started to become clear as he could feel a bruise ready to form.

“Don’t leave any marks though...” Killua gasped quietly, gently digging his nails into Gon’s scalp. At hearing that, Gon took his teeth out of the mix and went lower, getting down onto his knees. 

“I’ll only use my tongue then.” He smiled, getting down Killua’s pants. Woah— sometimes Gon had no self restraint and did whatever came to his mind. He said he could do it anywhere... So this wasn’t a bad development.

Sadly for Gon, he wasn’t hard enough yet. At least not for his tastes. He started to lick around the tip, trying to get both of them used to it. He used a hand to get a hold on it and slid his tongue up the length of his dick. Killua groaned at the feeling and went to grip onto Gon’s hair tighter. That made him pretty confident. 

Gon opened his mouth up wide and went to take in some of him. He’d at least gotten in the head and began to tease the tip with his tongue. That got Killua a lot harder in his mouth. Perfect! Just what he wanted. 

Suddenly, Gon looked up to make eye contact with Killua as he slid his mouth down further onto his dick. Every inch of it began to heat up with a velvety warmth encasing it. Shit— Gon’s mouth felt amazing, he almost felt bad for being the one getting all the pleasure. The thing was though, his did help Gon. He loved having Killua buried in his mouth for him to suck on to his hearts content.

“Mm, f—fuck. Do you know what you do to me?”

Gon couldn’t answer right then, bringing his head down and simply going in for more until it slammed into the back of this throat. Harshly he swallowed and felt like he was drowning. His nose was now completely filled with Killua’s scent. Somehow, he was really sweet. 

“Hmmff— mm mmm?”

The muffled reply came, vibrating off Killua’s dick. He pulled back a little ways and massaged the bottom of his dick with his tongue on the way out. Then he pushed himself back in harder. 

Killua tugged on his hair with a pleased moan. This was driving him absolutely crazy, Gon somehow managed to keep him engulfed in pleasure without a break. 

“You make me feel s-so damn good, you’re amazing at this... I wanna leave your cute face a wreck.” 

That got Gon blushing pretty quick. He continued to thrust in and out, sucking on him hard, like he wouldn’t let go. If this was how he sucked on other things, count Killua as jealous. 

“Gon...” He huffed, feeling his thighs begin to tremble. “I want to fuck your mouth...” He whispered in a seductive manner. 

He looked up again and Killua could feel his whine. He nodded quickly to give him a go ahead.

“That’s a good boy.” Killua heaved, pulling back Gon’s head. With a harsh slam he brought it back down again. He didn’t have to be too gentle with him, it’s not like Gon could gag. He might have a hard time trying to talk to his family after this— but he would’ve even if they didn’t do it. 

Killua continued thrusting into his mouth, Gon making helpless cries and whimpers while he did it. His eyes looked like they were ready to roll into the back of his head. Especially so when Killua gave one hard thrust of his hips.

Gon opened his mouth more to try and catch some air, anything. All that came out of him was weird babbling and a slick drool sloshed out of his mouth and ran down his chin. 

Killua huffed as he smacked into him again, staying there and rolling his hips against his mouth. He pulled himself out of Gon as he felt like he was going to burst. Then he took his hands out of his hair.

“C’mon, this is your favorite part, keep your mouth open.” 

Killua kept Gon’s mouth wide open with his fingers. Gon wheezed and gasped for breaths. With his other hand, Killua rubbed his dick quickly to try and get himself off. 

Without warning, shots of cum went off. Some got into his mouth, but the rest got all over his face, painting him with white. Killua smacked his dick down against his mouth making sure he got every last bit out. Another small spurt came out and it felt like he was done for. 

“H-Hii—uu... ahhh...” Gon tried to say his name with his mouth still wide open. It barely came out as understandable. Killua removed his fingers and moved them back to keep petting Gon’s hair.

His mouth shut, he harshly swallowed everything he could. His mouth opened ajar again, letting his tongue come out and lazily try to catch anything that didn’t make it inside. 

“J-Jesus— maybe w-we shouldn’t have done that, you okay?”

“Mhhm... Yeah.” Gon muttered, looking like he’d calmed down considerably. He might as well have had heart eyes. 

“Such a good boy, let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
